Dingodile life story necklace style
by Dingodile66
Summary: It's a story about Dingodile's past in the necklace! chapter 5 now up.
1. Chapter 1

THE STORY OF DINGODILE:

Chapter 1:

Draken.

Deep in the lands of Draken, in the wilderness, Was a small band of Draken warriors. clad in rags. siting by a small stream. Drinking and eating after there victory against invading Goblins.

But it was not a big fight. At most 70 goblins. Draken and now retaken. Sall Hills.

"Those Gobins shall think again! Before invading our land again!" Said Scallow A rather medium built fox armed with an axe. He wore rags of Blue.

"Yes. But we must keep our land from enemy hands!" Said Anrol a crocodile creature skilled with sword and bow. He was tall and dark. Grey eyes and ripped clothes. He carried pipes.

but the land was not the most important thin to. The thing that was. Was the young Draken fighter, Dingodile, he was rather tall for his age. and bore brown and green rags. His weapons were a sword in bow as well. Dingodile had lost his father to a bunch of angrey Black orgs. And his mother was attackec by a Troll. His life seemed invain. But it did not stop him. And every fight he thought for his father, This was a true born Draken chife. A general like no other, but that is yet to come.

For many years Dingodile was tought how to fight. He thought in many small skirmishes. Helped find food and slay wild beasts this was an act. He had surpassed many draken warrirs skills.

On the 18th April. Dingodile walked through a small filed in Draken with Commander Zaluk. He was 50 years. And wise indeed. His weapon was a great spear.

"I have thought many battle and slayed many! But not once have i seen a foe great enough to surpass Draken." He said to Dingodile. The hlaf Dingo half crocodile looked at him.

"What of demons, Giants, Those killer trees?" asked Dingodile. The old one smirked and put his hand on Dingodile sholder.

"Those are rarley seen by Draken!" he said "And Demons never wander out of there lands!" Dingodile nodded. He was not sure of lands beyond Draken yet. Only that they were dangerous and full of Mysteries.

"And many have not been seen this the last fight. Minotaurs, are never seen, Black orgs no such thing now!" The old one laughed. "There is no evil now but Goblins and Giants!"

Dingodile could not sleep that night his head rushed. never before had he heard that all of them had gone. This intrested him. The Minotaurs, he only wonderd what happend to the Minotaur that had slayed his father General Oman. He was visious and great. But he was not half man. Infact most wouldn't call him a "Minotaur" He was all Bull. Which was strange. In the morning They were on the move again an attack was at Draken bridge. The Orgs could not cross it! Or a defense would be lost!. They marched quickly up the Hill across large rocks, fallen trees and streams. They had to reach the Bridge to Draken before it was too late!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Out cold

They made it to The Bridge the draken pikes men tried to hold the Goblins of. The new fighters lunged into the battle Dingodile slay many. Choping of limbs. Then a white light came before him and he fell.

His eyes opend swiftly he looked around, he wasen't at the bridge but at a camp by a river. Many of the Draken warriors were hurt A flag was up with a yellow background and a dragon. Doro dragon of draken.

The flag danced in the wind as it blew gently. The night sky was Dull Dingodile had a bandage up his arm where it had been hit with a knife. He got up and strolled. Softly and gently he sang a song about the night that he was taught long ago.

_Fog can lay on the ground,_

_But it vanishs soon_

_Rain can pour down _

_but it will go away_

_The sun can shine _

_for long had a day_

_The Stars do not always shine_

_Clouds or mist can hide them_

_But that dose not mean they are gone. _

_when they come the stars will shine_

_and the sky will light up._

_On the road i may see what lies ahed_

_Nice or foul._

_But i am yet to see what lies beyond my feet,_

_if i stray i may die_

_if i follow i shall live._

And there his song stopped he looked long at hard at the bright sky it was still a dark cloudy un-welcome night. Then spits of rain fell from the sky and the fire went out. The rain got heavier.

It would be harder to sleep. Dingodile down under a cove. And looked up at the rain it trinckled down his face. Then, a patch of stars appeard where he lay. He put a blanket over him and fell asleep slowly.

When they woke the rain and caused the riiver bank to rise! And some had been drowned! Dingodile looked at the water.

"Something lurks!" He said Many of the warriors were muttering under there breath

"Impossible!"

"Aye! Thats twas an unfriendly storm then."

"Wonder wits in there" But Many didn't know the truth the Draken warriors had to press on. Up the hill they wemt. It was hard work and they had to rest 3 times. Little did they know a pck of Black orgs were on there tail!

Far from the hillside at the bridge were the orgs. Some were small bow-legged Goblins. Some were medium sized others tall and strong. A few road on great spiders. But most were on foot, They Were at a rest place and buring the dead drakens.

"Burn them all and take theirf weapons!" Shogrin hissed the lader of the Orgs. He was tall. and stout. he had. a large cutlass. and a knife. His Orgs were tired from a long perliss journy. And that was not the end of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. A unknown chase.

The 250 warriors clibmed the hill slowly. Small rocks rolled down in the deep lake. Dingodile slid but held onto a rock they werenearing the top. But would They make it in time? For the Black Orgs were moving at some pace they were speeding down great slopes, through burns. They halted, Some footsteps were found in mud. The Trail was now alot easier to find.

"Alright Boys! We're close!" The org commander growled. Many cheered. For It was time to kill. But at the very top of the hill, climbed the warriors. An Org firned his fire- arrow into the chest of A draken warrior. He tried to scream but nothing could come out. Slowly he fell of the mountain side on to a pile of rocks. The Orgs smeered and gave a laugh. The Captin grunted. Dingodile was angered by this He took out His arrow, and plunged it into the Archers neck.

"Archers! Fire!" Yelled the captin. Many arrows fell apon them Some missing some hitting and some killing. The Draken warriors Fired back on the orgs. Many fell But more arrows flew. The six great giants clad in Black, spiked armour Came running!

"Watch out!" Shouted the old Draken warrior.

They were no Orgs though. But infact a hybrid of half goblin and half troll. They used war pikes and spears. The arrows flew down. The Unknow was begging. The Orgs Rushed Up the hills. Since Goblins were bow- legged they scalled the walls without ladders. When they reached the top they swung their sword and sayed some of the fighters. Dingodile swung his sword andd killed some he kicked one down into a jagged stone! It yelled in pain. The battle went on. Soon The warriors were out numberd 2 to 1.

As the Goblins aproched a great flurry of Arrows cam apon them Many fell. Though some lived. Dingodile smote the captin to the ground. He let out a cry. Later. at the top of the hill. They set up a camp and whiped there blades

"That was some fight!" they said. Their saviours were a bunch of Draken fighters. Brave and strong 800 of them. There arrows had drakend the sky. Soilders had been lost.

"Is this it!" said Dingodile to himself "Is this what going to happen? A great battle." for word had came and the Black orgs and Goblins were massing!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Making the armys

"I want! Every man! Stout and brave!" Said Masley the Draken's captin. He was tall, strong and had dark eyes. His sword was long. so far every Draken warrior had come but still they were out numberd. Many were in fear. The Goblins had Trolls, and such beasts. They were a large army of 5000 against draken at 2thousand. The Drakens had swords-men, archers, pike men. But were very little to save the lands!

" We must fight! For Our lands! For our rights!" cried Anrol. Dingodile gulped They were on the filed of the battle.

In the marching line up. The Black Orgs had Goblins go first. They were scared to go forward and die. Then They had Goblins rinding Giant spiders. Trolls, and Orgs. Giants too. It was a dark unwelcome day and not many were happy to see this. The battle for Draken was about to begin!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Battle of Draken.

It was not long before the Orgs gave a battle cry. And stopmed, beat their chests. Then With the lash of a whip. The Gobins ran forth. There blades out Drakens stayed.

"Fire!" Yelled Anron. And Many arrows fell on the Goblins. The remmaning fled. The Orgs groweled. And charged. Drakens charge aswell. They ran across the empty field. There footsteps were loud like a rampage of elelphants. Then with a yell they clashed. Arrows flew Sword were flung. Many Orgs and Drakens fell, The battle was long. And the fight was firce. But the trolls threw Great rocks. Hitting Both Draken and Orgs. The giants came forth they were mighty and stomped on the Battle filed. Then a great fear came over the warriors. Minotaurs were did exsist. They leaped Into the army with great axes, clubs and swords. Infact even General Oman was there fighting. The battle Wad great and many had fallen. The arrow cases were empty. Spears were snaped. Goblins destroyed.

Anron fell to the ground, he was hurt, Dingodile looked And killed the org in front of him he moved forward. A great axe was lifted in the air welided by General Oman. His black fur Swayed. It came down onto Anrol's back Killing Him. Dingdile ran ful of rage. At the Minotaur. His sword out. The great Minotaur lifted him in the air and threw Dingodile into a wall. But Dingodile got a swipe at Oman and cut his chest. The Minotaur fell wounded. He crawled away from the battle. But it still continued. Giants crushed soilders. But both armys were weak now. And the fight ended. No won had won it. Many Draken fighters lay dead. Some wounded. Dingodile sword lay beside him.

"God no!" Cried the old one. He ran to Dingodile and threw water over his face. Dingodile awoke coughing.

"Did we win?" He asked. The old one looked grim. Dingodile coughed.

"No. No one won." said the old won. Dingodile got up. He walked away from the army. And so did the other draken warriors. Draken wasen't there any more. Now they were just wanderers. In an empty land. Dingodile walked through marshy lands. Across plains and came to a road. The great road which lead. to all sorts of places He followed it and came to a wooden door.


End file.
